


Hunger for the youngest (Jaythan alpha/omega)

by crotchashton



Category: Nathan Sykes - Fandom, The Wanted (Band), jay mcguiness - Fandom, jaythan
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Males, Alpha/Omega, Knot, Knotting, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, fluff? I guess, jaythan - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crotchashton/pseuds/crotchashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"n-no" He begged. "not now"</p>
<p>Tom and Siva were still watching the two when Max suddenly ran forward, grabbing Nathan and pulling him behind his back.</p>
<p>"he’s in heat" Max whispered, staring right back at the dark eyed man who was Jay a couple minutes ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger for the youngest (Jaythan alpha/omega)

**Author's Note:**

> so... it's a long story with smut.. but I wrote it in a bit of a hurry so I'm sorry if it's not "perfect".

What might have surprised everyone was when the woman who was interviewing them asked bluntly if they were all alpha's.

In this world it shouldn't have mattered. It was something that was not important whatsoever when it came to music.

As the woman finished asking her question, she went back at looking at the cards in her manicured hands. She didn’t really care about the answer, feeling like she already knew.

Five times Alpha.

But sometimes things that seem so obvious.. aren’t the truth when it comes to reality.

But maybe the guys should have seen this coming.

  
They should have seen it when that fangirl came to them. It was not something normal cause she looked sweaty, worn out and… well.. horny.

Immediately Jay jumped up, almost growling when he smelt her, feeling the need to mark her as his own. Siva and Tom grabbed him by his arms, holding him back.

Shouting, Max turned around, looking for Nathan as he expected him to attack the girl too.

But when he turned around he was met by a sight that surprised him for that particular moment;

Nathan calmly taking a picture with a fan.

Couldn’t he smell her? Couldn’t he feel her? He could and he had a girlfriend. They were going to get married one day.. Max smiled at the thought of the girl at home; his fiancée

What happened that day got lost in his mind, not crossing it once more.

 

The second time it was more obvious.

But the funny thing was, whenever it got more obvious, the boys around him got more oblivious.

They were celebrating Max his engagement.

Drunk and having a bit too much fun they sat in the living room.

Laughing and drinking they saw not much.

They didn’t see Nathan’s horrified face when he stood up, looking down at himself.

They didn’t see how he ran off with a hurry to the bathroom, holding his crotch as he bit his lip.

They didn’t notice how long he was gone..

Not even when Jay’s eyelids dropped and he smelled the air, feeling like he was swimming.

His back arching and his urge growing as his bulge got visible.

He pushed himself off the couch, searching for the smell.

But he didn’t found it. He returned to his seat with a huff, forgetting it all really fast.

They didn’t notice that when they were partying and drinking, Nathan was upstairs on his own.

Tying ropes to his shaking wrists he pushed himself on the bed, quickly looping the rope around a rod of the bed frame as he tied the other wrist to it as well.   
Not noticing how Nathan was arching his back on the bed, groaning and trying to keep himself from screaming out for someone.

Not knowing how he begged for someone to notice. But no one did.

 

They should have known it when they were talking about knotting.

Drunk, of course, they slurred about how weird knotting actually was.

Siva turned to Nathan, giving him a bump with his shoulder. Nathan quickly looked up, frowning.

“wha?” he asked confused. “knotting” Max said. “weird thing right? I mean.. only when the girl is on heat you can get it.. I mean, that’s basically asking for more kids right?” Nathan nodded with wide eyes as he quickly looked back down. Max frowned, but he had more worries so he ignored the weird feeling. They talked about his break up after that. They let the knotting subject go, just like Nathan.

 

Nathan never told them. They never asked, so why should he? As Nathan grew older, the other lads assumed he was an Alpha, considering his behavior with girls.

Girls were walking in and out of his room, not even coming back.

They didn’t look.. sad or disappointed seeing the fact Nathan was a famous boy band member. But, they never returned.

There was one time when Jay found pills in his jacket. He got alarmed and immediately showed them to Siva.

Thinking they were drugs or antidepressants they quickly went to Nathan, asking him directly what those were.

Nathan was scared. He had his cup of thee in his hands, sitting on the couch as two strong Alpha’s were almost threatening him.

His inner wolf crawled into a ball, whining and whimpering inside of him.

Siva wasn’t doing much, not that he wasn’t talking as loud as Jay, but because he was already mated.

Jay, on the other hand, had glowing eyes, claws almost visible as he growled.

It shouldn’t have been such a big deal. They should have known Nathan would never do drugs.

They overreacted and saw that the minute Nathan’s bottom lip trembled, his eyes closed and his breathing sped up. He took short breaths as he tried to control himself.

Jay immediately pushed Siva away, taking Nathan in his arms as he hugged him tightly. Whispering sweet words to him he motioned for Siva to leave them.

Jay felt.. like he needed to protect Nathan for some reason.

They never talked about the pills again, not even knowing they weren’t drugs, or antidepressants. Instead, they were Heat controlling pills. Nathan got them from the doctor, telling him he was on tour for 6 months with 4 alpha’s where only two were mated.

 

So when the four alpha’s took turns, telling them they were alpha’s they didn’t even look at Nathan.

Thinking he would say the same thing.

No answer came. The woman hesitated, looking up from her papers that were sprawled on her lap and looked at the boy expectantly.

Siva, who sat next to him, bumped him with his shoulder and gave him an encouraging nod.

Nathan took a deep breath, feeling his four band mates eyes on him.

“Omega” It came out as a whisper but the sound echoed through the room.

The woman stared at him, the boys stared at him. The fans who were able to come see the interview, were staring at him.

It wasn’t.. quiet. It was ill. People were rushing to get Nathan’s face on the screen, the boys their faces and the fans.

The woman frowned, looking at the man behind the camera as she made a confused face.

She then turned to Nathan. “excuse me?” she asked carefully.

“omega” Nathan said, this time louder. “I’m an omega, not an Alpha”  
Jay shook his head. “n-no.. No you’re not” he laughed. “he’s not” shaking his head.

“Yes. I. Am.” Nathan said sternly, turning around to face Jay who sat next to Siva.

Jay pushed Siva with his back to his seat as he came into Nathans view.

“There’s no way you could be an omega” He growled, the voice coming from deep in his throat.

The woman quickly got up and said goodbye in some Spanish accent.  
It was quiet as they all stood up, still looking at Nathan. But Nathan just ignored them, walking towards the exit.

The guards rushed the boys outside and in the car, fearing that if they didn’t leave soon, the journalists would be on their backs.

 

It should have been awkward on the way back to the hotel.

But the moment the doors closed of the car, Max reached over to Nathan and grabbed his ear.

Softly playing with it he smiled at him.

The tension left the car immediately and the boys laughed again.

They were angry at the fact Nathan never told them but they also knew that kind of effect it would have. Nathan explained how he never got the chance to tell them, seeing how they were always talking about omega’s being a girl. Things got explained as Nathan told the story.  
Jay and Siva both relaxed when he told them what the pills were and Max petted him on his head as a sign of affection when he started talking about every time he had to hide his secret.

Nothing _really_ changed in their group.

 

A lot of interviews had been set for the group, especially Nathan.

Seeing how he had just confessed he was an omega, the news was everywhere.

Alpha’s were in line to come and claim him, like he was a possession.

At the first interview the boys walked in casually, joking about a girls hairy legs when the first incident happened.

The man behind the microphone stared at them. More specifically, Nathan. His hungry look got Nathan to get goosebumps. Rubbing over his arms he made eye contact with the Alpha.

Immediately he backed off, feeling the power radiating off of him.

Tom took notice and looked at the man Nathan was looking at.

Within seconds he took a step forward, grabbing Nathan's arm as he pulled him behind him.

He looked into the man his eyes as he showed his teeth, growling.

The man slowly tensed his muscles, flickering his eyes between Nathan’s and Toms  as he slowly backed off.

 

From that moment the boys took more care in making sure Nathan was protected.

They never left him alone and after another incident, not even when he had to go to the bathroom in an arena.

Maybe it was overreacting, but they had a good reason.

Cause the second time it happened, Nathan only left to go to the bathroom.

After 10 minutes of waiting for him till they could start the rehearsal, they grew worried.

Siva, the one who always looked out for him, got up and left to look for him.

He found him almost immediately.

Screaming he grabbed the guy by his shoulders who had pushed Nathan against the wall, a hand down his pants.

Pulling him back, he threw him on the floor and punched him right in the nose.

Hearing a crack, Siva turned around to Nathan and quickly pulled him in a hug. The man left hurriedly, holding a hand against his bleeding nose, cursing.

“Nathan? Nathan? Are you okay? What did he do?” Siva got pushed back by Jay who touched him on the face, looking for anything that might hurt.

“nath!” Jay threw his arms around the waist of Nathan, pulling him up and in his big bear hug.

Nathan was shaking and held him close, silently.

Siva left them but made himself promise nathan would never be left alone till he has found a mate.

 

It might be a bit much for Nathan, but he found himself enjoying the company of the boys.

The fans were supportive as well. Seeing as how Nathan could only get a boy that would truly satisfy him was for them, weirdly enough, a good reason to love him only more.

They knew they couldn't get him, but that made them realize as well that no other girl could get him.

More fanfics came with Nathan and a boy, preferably one of the boys of the band.

Jay and Nathan were a "hot" topic and also Max and Nathan was a ship that couldn't sink.

The press grew silent again, making them live in their own little world again.

Nathan too, his own little world.. making him forget sometimes that he was an omega.

And that might not be the best move he could do.

 

“mate! You should have seen that girls ass!” Tom exclaimed, walking up the stairs to their room where they were gonna be staying for this concert.

"Nathan.. you- you okay?" worried faces looked at Nathan when he doubled over, holding his stomach.

Suddenly the air shifted and Jay sniffed up the air, his eyes half closed.

He licked his lip, growling deep in his throat as he reopened his eyes, looking at Nathan. The boy slowly stood up and his eyes widened, looking down at himself and to his crotch he whimpered.

"n-no" He begged. "not now"

Tom and Siva were still watching the two when Max suddenly ran forward, grabbing Nathan and pulling him behind his back. The boy immediately collapsed, going down on his knees as he held his belly, groaning in pain.

"he’s in heat" Max whispered, staring right back at Jay. Holding his gaze he slowly motioned for Siva and Tom to grab him.  
They ran towards him, pulling his arms behind his back as they held him. Jay growled, his eyes turned dark and his mouth opened, teeth showing.  
Nails started to show as he breathed heavily through his mouth, little puffs of air coming out.

“Nathan” He growled, his feet pushing off against the floor, shaking and trembling.

“g-get him.. get him away from me” Jay said loudly, throwing his head back as a growl escaped his lips.  
“guys! Now!” Jay screamed, shaking the hands off of him.  
Nathan whimpered, he was sitting on his knees now, behind Max.

“Max..” he whispered, his eyes were closed, his breathing low.

“I.. my pills.. I forgot them” Nathan breathed. He felt his body like it was on fire, spreading through his hands to his toes.

Tom rolled his eyes. “Like we hadn’t figured that out yet. We need- Jay! NO!” Jay suddenly had his hands free, knocking them away as he ran as fast as he could towards. His hands grabbed Max his shoulders, pushing him back with all his might. Max stumbled backwards, crashing into a wall with his head.  
“NATHAN! RUN!” Siva screamed, trying to grab Jay’s arm.  
Nathan quickly got to his feet and ran as fast as he could without looking back.

He could hear the screams of Jay’s name, the beats of his shoes on the floor as he turned around the corner.

He could feel his body heating up, his toes almost curled in his shoes when he ran.

He ran around another corner, immediately bumping in a man.   
The man stopped and looked at him, sniffing the air. Nathan’s eyes grew wide when he saw the man tensing. Suddenly the man growled and pushed him on the floor, grabbing his thighs as he grinded down. Nathan pushed his hands against his shoulders, trying to get him off. “Get- get off of me!” He loudly said, kicking with his feet but the man wouldn’t budge.

He grabbed his hands, holding them in his right hand above his head as he leaned down and sniffed his neck. “hm.. you smell nice” he grinned and licked a stripe up from neck to his chin.

“No! No- Go away!” Nathan said panicked, knowing that if he couldn’t get away fast he would turn fully into heat and he won’t deny any alpha.

The man chuckled as he reached down with his left hand and pushed it into his pants.

“NO!” Suddenly the man was thrown off of him with a growl.

Nathan lay silently on the floor, not moving as he sniffed.

“Nathan!” He recognized it was Jay. The man had already left with a few hard stares and left the two boys alone, against his free will.  
“Nathan? Are you okay?”Jay worriedly said as he touched his face softly. Nathan opened his eyes and noticed firstly at how close jay’s face was, and secondly; how in pain he looked.

“are _you_ okay?” Was Nathan’s answer. Jay smiled at him and nodded but the pained expression didn’t disappear. “yeah.. I’m f-fine”

Nathan smiled at that answer and let Jay help him up. “tha-“ suddenly his eyelids dropped and the heat in his body turned up fully.

“Nathan?! Nathan!” Jay asked panicked. “what- _Oh!_ ” Nathan had pushed his lips against his with a growl as he grabbed his face. Diving into the kiss he humped against Jay’s leg, groaning at the feeling.

He pushed his tongue into his mouth and his hands under his shirt as he whined deep in his throat when jay didn’t kiss him back.

“shit..” jay just mumbled when Nathan detached their lips, going to his neck and sucked and bit a line of hickeys . “you’re in full heat” His eyes closed and he tried to focus on anything else than the feeling of Nathan unbuttoning his pants, sucking his collarbone.

“Nathan..” jay moaned softly. “no- Don’t” He tried to push him away but neither of them actually wanted to. Jay could smell Nathan from here, and he smelled _really_ good.

Nathan didn’t listen to him, thank god and got down on his knees, licking his upper lip as he stared up at him.

The Alpha untensed his muscles finally and relaxed against the wall he had unnoticed pushed himself up against.

He felt himself push his hands in Nathan’s hair, gathering it and moving it out of the way as Nathan licked his revealed skin under his shirt, above his pants.

“not- not here” Jay breathily said but Nathan ignored him again, moaning quietly as he pushed a hand inside his pants and grabbed himself.

“Not. Here” He used his alpha power to get Nathan to back off. He whimpered slightly, his hands stilling in his pants. He was looking at the ground and said nothing when jay slowly took a step forwards and silently pushed a finger under his chin, motioning for him to follow him.

He followed his orders and walked behind him to the nearest empty room.

Jay let him in and locked the door, hearing Tom, Siva and Max their footsteps.

“come here” he said softly to Nathan as he walked back towards the couch.

The boy hurried towards him and tore his shirt off quickly.

“pants too” Jay said, stopping him when he was right in front of him.

The alpha took his boy’s naked body in and immediately stripped himself, anticipating what was yet to come.

Nathan stood there, silently watching Jay strip. His hand slowly moved towards his cock, trying to subtly stroke it without Jay noticing.

But he did. He slapped his hand away and grabbed his thighs, hoisting him up around his waist as he sat down. Nathan was straddling Jay and when he noticed that they were both naked he started grinding down, pushing his head between the alpha’s head and shoulders.

“n-nath” Jay shakily said, thrusting upwards. His hands started to shake and his mouth to water.

Nathan whined, reached up and pushed his head down to capture his lips in a bruising kiss.  
“m-more” Nathan moaned in his mouth and Jay did. He held his hips as he started to thrust upwards. He reached down, grabbing both their shafts and rubbing them up against the other.

“lube” Nathan gasped. Jay stopped moving and shook his head carefully. “I.. I don’t got anything” He frowned but then a smile reached his face. He grasped his butt, feeling his hole with care. “You’re wet enough” Jay purred into his ear before he slowly entered his finger.

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut, laying his head on Jay’s shoulder as he bit his skin in an attempt to hide a moan. Jay chuckled. “another one then” he pushed two other fingers in fully.

“Oh shit-“ Nathan moved himself up and slammed back down. “that’s not one finger you fucker” He had buried his face in Jay’s neck so the words came out a bit muffled.

“ugh.. fuck- fuck me” Nathan pressed his shaking hand against Jay’s check, begging him with his eyes as he looked up.

“yeah. Yeah I can do that” Jay hissed at the feeling of Nathan clenching his ass.

He pulled his fingers out, grabbing his penis and held it upwards. “come on..” Jay muttered, looking at the way Nathan lowered himself down, his hands grabbing Jay by his shoulders for support.

They both moaned simultaneously at the feeling. As they made eye contact Nathan’s ass touched Jay’s thighs. Nathan sighed at the feeling, kissing Jay softly as he moved up again, slamming back down. His lip trembled against Jay’s when he started to make a rhythm.

The sound of skin slapping echoed through the room when grunts from jay and moans from Nathan started to mingle with it.  
Nathan humped on the alpha’s dick, faster and faster. Jay grabbed Nathan’s cock, stroking it as fast as he could.

Nathan could feel the energy draining and slumped against his best friend chest. “I- I can’t any-“ He squealed when jay grabbed him by the hips, slamming as fast as he could up into him. Nathan pushed his teeth against his neck, moaning and writhing at the feeling of being stretched.

Jay groaned and went faster when he felt his knot starting to grow.

“want me.. want me to pull out?” he grunted. Nathan shook his head, hissing under his breath as he felt it grow even more. “n-no.. do it.. make me yours” he grinded down, earning him a moan in his ear.

“oh- Oh crap” jay moaned and pulled Nathan up and started to thrust upwards as fast as he could.

“f-fuck” he shakily said and slammed in past his knot.

Nathan screamed out and pushed his fingertips in Jay’s flesh.

Jay grunted and started to pump erratically in short thrust as he felt the knot grow to his fullest.

“I- I’m gonna come, fuck” jay said, not caring in the slightest that it was really fast.

Nathan nodded, his eyes squeezed shut as he felt his high coming too.

“cum.. come on” Jay groaned in his ear, biting his earlobe as he felt his hips tense.

He groaned as he stopped moving, coming in long erratic spurts. Nathan clenched his ass at the feeling and with a loud moan, mixed with jay’s name, he came up on Jay’s chest.

Jay kept pumping his come into the boy’s body as Nathan whimpered.

Slowly they calmed down, jay was not quite finished and he felt his come slowly leaking out of Nathan’s ass.

“no.. no!” Nathan whispered and reached down to himself and pushed his fingers against his hole, trying to keep the come inside even though the knot was already big enough to seal Jay’s cum inside of him.

Jay smiled at him. “shh” he coaxed, softly petting his hair as Nathan kept whimpering: “no..”.

“I’ll make sure you won’t ever feel empty” Jay pushed Nathan’s head towards him, kissing him softly.

“never..” he mumbled with a grin that matched Nathan’s, knowing they needed to stay like this for at least an hour till the knot goes soft again.


End file.
